All we need is eachother
by Thecakeluver
Summary: I know its the day after Christmas but I started it yesterday and never got the chance to post yways enjoy. :)!


The chipmunks and chipettes are having a Christmas concert. The stadium is packed with people just to see there favorite furry friends. The chipmunks were up first doing the song _'The Christmas song'. _They were dressed up in their Santa costumes with their Santa hats on their heads. The chipettes came out of their dressing room wearing their Santa dresses with their reindeer ears headband on. The Chipmunks went on stage hearing the wonderful sound of there adoring fans. With that the chipmunks started to sing with the band playing.

Chipmunks:

Chestnuts roasting on an open fire  
Jack Frost nipping at your nose  
Yuletide carols being sung by a choir  
And folks dressed up like Eskimos

Everybody knows  
A turkey and some

mistletoe  
Help to make the season bright  
Tiny tots with their eyes all a-glow  
Will find it hard to sleep tonight

They know that Santa's on his way  
He's loaded lots of toys  
And goodies on his sleigh  
And every mother's child is gonna spy  
To see if reindeer really know  
How to fly

And so I'm offering this simple phrase  
To kids from one to ninety two  
Although it's been said  
Many times many ways  
Merry Christmas to you

And so I'm offering this simple phrase  
To kids from one to ninety two  
Although it's been said  
Many times many ways  
Merry Christmas to you  
Merry Christmas  
Merry Christmas  
Merry Christmas  
To you

When they were done the fans cheered for them. The chipmunks went off stage and went to the chipettes." Crowds waiting to hear you girls." Alvin said.

"OK come on girls." Brittany said. They held each others paws and walked onstage. When they did the crowd yelled and cheered. They girls can even hear their names being said. They took there mics and got into position.

Chipettes:

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree

Brittany:

I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you, yeah.

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
And I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree

I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace

Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas Day

Chipettes:

I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You, baby

Jeanette:

Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
And I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe

I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click

'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do?  
Baby, all I want for Christmas is you  
You, baby

eleanor:

Oh, all the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air

And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need?  
Won't you please bring my baby to me?

Chipettes:

Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door

Oh, I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby, all I want for Christmas is  
You, baby

All I want for Christmas is you, baby  
All I want for Christmas is you, baby  
All I want for Christmas is you, baby  
All I want for Christmas is you, baby

When they were done everyone roared and cheer for the chipettes. They headed on backstage to see a Dave and happy Chipmunks. After a few more songs they concert was over and they headed home. On their way home Dave asked..." So you kids ready for christmas?"

"Yeah" everyone replied.

"So what would you guys want for Christmas?"

"All we want for Christmas is eachother." Brittany said while hugging Alvin andhe hugged back. Jeanette and Eleanor did the same to their counterparts. Dave justed smiled and continued driving.


End file.
